Now That I Found You
by screechofthenightbird
Summary: Through love they are connected and through fate they have been found. Kurt and Blaine begin their journey of discovering each other. There will be ups and downs on the way. Sequel to Just Give Me a Reason. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys, it's me. I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post something, but my internet was turned off-to make a very long story short! But the good news that it is now February, which some of you know what that means my Just Give Me a Reason sequel. (: I know some of you were very excited for it and I would like to continue thanking every single one of you for all of the love and support for the first one. My friend received this story and I hope you all love it as much as she is going to. This is much longer as well, so I hope you enjoy that too!_

* * *

**Prologue:**

Fate? Fate is a crazy thing that Kurt Hummel does not understand. It's this crazy supernatural power that cannot be explained. It's out of ones control and sometimes it just pops out of thin air, like magic. Fate, it is already written. You don't find it. Your fate leads you to where you belong, it's like an invisible tether pulling you in. When and why it happens, no one knows. All you can do is follow it and find exactly where you belong.

Kurt had found out where he belongs and he still cannot believe it. He was just about to give up on finding his soulmate.

But then he found him.

_**B-L-A-I-N-E**_

He had traced the name one too many times with the tips of his fingers..endlessly hoping, endlessly wishing. Wishing that he had existed. But for a long time Kurt had no such luck.

Life wasn't very kind to Kurt-being beat, bullied, and bruised for who was marked on his wrist.

He was different, Kurt knew that from an early age and high school was no exception.

Because of this any hope that he would have left was very little in his eyes.

But on the day that he was just about to give up, on the day that he was sure that his soulmate did not exist... he seen a pair of beautiful brown eyes that changed his life.

His whole body tingling from the moment he stepped into the coffee shop which he didn't notice until he was right in front of him.

Kurt thought he looked cute in his green apron. His glasses were starting to slide off his face, and the moment he stepped to the front he got nervous. Their first encounter was awkward, it couldn't really be explained. It was in that moment that their tethers first crossed paths, finding each other.

They are now one and neither of them had any clue.

It started out as small feelings and at the time he had no clue that the tether pulling him in was pulling him straight to Blaine, until later that night, one of the most terrible things that could happen...happened and he followed the pulling sensation to the hospital, where he found Blaine.

The same Blaine that he ordered his coffee from earlier that day. The same Blaine with the big brown eyes that left Kurt a puddle at his feet..and that same Blaine told him that he too felt the same sensations as Kurt had, and in that moment Kurt knew that he was finally complete...

But coming to terms to such a thing was something for Kurt to get used to.

His life will never be the same.

* * *

Blaine Anderson on the other hand was always optimistic when it came with the name that he would unintentionally trace during class,

_**K-U-R-T**_

when he was laying alone in bed doing homework.

_**K-U-R-T**_

Sometimes he would even trace it as he would fall into a deep sleep.

_**K-U-R-T**_

Sure, Blaine would get lonely sometimes—seeing his best friends find their soulmates but he was just happy knowing that his was out there. .

He had dreamed of the moment ever since the name appeared on his hand. His parents were never to accepting of the name that appeared. His father even hated him for it.

That is something Blaine never could really understand, why his parents wouldn't accept Kurt. Whenever he would mention this to his parents they would just tell him that it was disgusting and it was wrong.

But how can something like love be disgusting and wrong? His parents always told him that fate would always help him find his way. So how all of the sudden could fate be wrong?

Cooper, Blaine's older brother was the only one who had ever supported him. He helped bring him and Kurt together.

* * *

***THAT NIGHT***

_"I felt it today too. At the mall." Blaine said simply._

_Kurt paused at the door, slowly looking up, and turning around.  
He stayed silent and Blaine spoke again, his words just as soft._

_"I felt the tingling and when I was close to you... I just felt, connected...somehow." he motioned Kurt towards him._

_"Come here for a second?" he asked holding his right hand out.  
Kurt froze for a moment but slowly made his way over._

_"Take my hand." he directed, fear in his voice.  
Kurt started at him._

_"Just take my hand Kurt."_

_Kurt took his hand and warmth traveled through him and a soft glow illuminated between their hands. Right before their eyes glew the names of _**_"K-u-r-t"_**_ and _**_"B-l-a-i-n-e" _**

_Kurt smiled an eye watery smiled and Blaine let out a breath of air, his fingers clasping tight onto Kurt's hand._

_"I-I've been looking for you forever." Blaine choked looking up at Kurt. Their gazes locked and Kurt leaned down pressing his lips against Blaine's._

It was everything that Blaine imagined it would be, to finally be near the person that he was connected to.

Kurt then pulled away shyly;butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

"That was uhh a nice." Kurt whispered; ducking his head.

_It was too soon. It was too soon. _Kurt had thought.

A soft warm smile made it's way onto Blaine's face and he cradled Kurt's cheek in his hand. Kurt looked up and Blaine was leaning back in pressing a light kiss onto Kurt's lips making Kurt gasp.

"It _is_ really nice." Blaine whispered as he pulled away.

"It is everything I imagined and so much more. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this. To kiss you, to hold you. It sounds crazy but sometimes I can feel when you are sad." he explained taking Kurt's wrist into his hand and tracing along his name, the fading cuts scraping against his fingers.

"That night I just wanted to hold you. But I knew I didn't have any way. But, now you are here...and I know it's you..because despite the cuts that are on both our skins, our names glew right before ours eyes. We found each other and nothing is more amazing then that."

"I still cannot believe that it is you." Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine scooting over a little so Kurt can sit beside him on the bed. Kurt just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and sitting himself upon the bed.

Kurt crossed his legs and looked over at Blaine who had a content smile on his lips. Despite the cuts and scratches littered across his face, he was still beautiful and Kurt couldn't help but to stare. Both Blaine and Kurt's eyes met and Blaine looked at him amusingly.

"I'm still waiting on what was so funny." he stated and Kurt blinked.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Kurt rushed, blushing.

"I was laughing because my friends knew it was you before I even knew. They are just going to freak when they find out."

Blaine then looked over Kurt's shoulder noticing Cooper was gone.

His eyes traveled towards the door and he chuckled.

"I think they may already know." he explained pointing towards the door and when Kurt looked up there was Cooper and the girls all looking through the window with big smiles on their faces. The girls appeared to be cooing and Cooper took his chance flashing Blaine a thumbs up sign.

"It's official." Kurt mumbled.  
"I'm really going to kill them."

"Uh Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked breaking eye contact with the girls to look back at Blaine.

"Do you think that maybe you could leave my brother for me?"

"Oh?" Kurt pondered for a moment.  
"You mean that guy who self entitled himself as my brother in law. The same guy who said that we are going to make the beautifulest gay babies?"

Blaine's mouth dropped and he glared at his brother through the window.

"Maybe, I don't know, we can take turns killing him?" Kurt suggested.

That made Blaine laugh.

"That sounds like a really good idea, Kurt." he agreed.

Just then a nurse cleared the path to the door way.

She was saying something to the group of girls and they all frowned, including Cooper.

When the nurse came in she looked from Kurt to Blaine with a frown on her own lips.

She pointed at Kurt.

"You, I thought I told you, you weren't allowed in here." she narrowed her eyes making her way closer.

Kurt was getting ready to defend himself.

"Don't bother kid. Visiting hours are over, so you and your friends have to leave."

Kurt simply nodded, making his way to get up from the bed when Blaine's hand on his shoulder stopped him..

"Kurt, wait."

Kurt turned around and Blaine all of the sudden looked nervous.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt questioned; he walked back towards the bed taking Blaine's hand into his.

"I-I was just wondering if maybe I could have your number."

Laughing Kurt made his way to the nurse ripping off the bottom page of one of her papers in the clipboard.

"Uhm," he stared at the nurse uncomfortably his face scrunching up in disgust for a moment before taking one of her pens out of her breast pocket.

"I really hope you don't mind." he said over his shoulder as he put the paper on Blaine's bed side table and wrote down his number.

"You didn't have to be so afraid to ask." he said to Blaine handing him the piece of paper.

"I just don't want to scare you off."

Kurt's face softened and he leaned down to press a kiss onto Blaine's cheek.

"You'll never scare me off." Kurt whispered.

The nurse then cleared her throat.

Rolling his eyes he said goodbye to Blaine and made his way past the nurse and out of the room.

He felt like he was walking on air.

He was on cloud nine and nobody will ever get him down.

* * *

_So there you all have it. The beginning of a new chapter of Kurt and Blaine's life! Two soulmates beginning to discover each other._

_ Speaking about soulmates, can we please talk about the "I Do" episode of Glee? Blaine was such a smug little puppy, because even though Kurt is having some conflicted feelings...as he should, because this would be a very confusing time for him..Blaine still knows that they are so much more than friends, even if Kurt wants to deny it...and I just think it's oh so cute. _

_Our babies are rediscovering each other and nothing hurts! _

_I am also very fond of the fact that little miss Rachel Berry is pregnant. Never have I been interested in a Rachel story line until now. _

_Also, can we talk about Brody pretty much being a prostitute, I'm laughing because my sister said she had a funny feeling about him all along. Okay, I know I'm rambling about this episode, but the storyline to it was so good that I can't not not talk about it, you know? Well anyways, I really hope you enjoyed the prequel of the story,_

_until next time my friends._

_xoxo_

_Lauren_

**_screechofthenightbird_**


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: I would just like to thank those of you who have reviewed/read/tracked this story so far with it just being the prologue! I realize that I need to figure out a schedule to post the new chapters but I wanted to give you all another one today! _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The next morning it was pretty early when Kurt's cellphone vibrated to life, the musicals sound of WICKED quickly filling the quiet room. Blindly he shuffled for his phone, fumbling it each time he happened to get it in his grasp. The next time it fell out of his hold he grumbled; cracking an eye open. Sunlight from the early morning sun now peaking its way in—despite Kurt's closed curtains.

Grumbling even more Kurt pulled himself out of his covers; rubbing his eyes absentmindedly, stretching his arms above his head. When he glanced around the room he could see that Rachel, Mercedes and Tina were all sound asleep. Mercedes was on the couch while Rachel and Tina opted for the floor. Kurt smiled halfheartedly, his fingers now tracing along Blaine's name, his mind reeling about the night before.

He still couldn't wrap his head around it. Without even thinking Kurt got off his bed and retrieved his phone from where it fell onto the floor.

When he clicked the phone to life, Blaine's name popped up in a text message, and Kurt was positively beaming with happiness as he opened the message. His eyes read over two simple words:

_Good morning (:-B _

Biting his lip he pressed the phone to his heart before typing good morning back.

Kurt then walked out of his room making his way down the stairs and into the kitchen when his phone vibrated again.

_Do you want to do something today?_

_Aren't you in the hospital?-K_

Kurt then set his phone down and opened the fridge.

He scanned all of the items for a few moments debating on what to make; keeping in mind that he has a vegan guest and two hungry sleeping teenaged boys up the stairs. His dad, Carole, himself, and Mercedes ere much easier to please. But considering that he is in a good mood, he could make a couple of different options.

So, Kurt pulled out a carton of eggs, milk, and butter. Then lettuce, tomatoes, and other vegan friendly items and sent them on the counter before turning to the cupboard to pull out pancake mix and some spices for the egg omelets he was about to make when he was done gathering everything he turned back to his phone to check his message.

_I just got released (:, so what do you say? _Blaine had questioned him and Kurt smiled.

_Sure! I would love to. _He sent back a smile still on his face as he began working on breakfast. When he was done preparing Rachel's salad he began working on making a pot of coffee for his dad and Carole.

Just at that moment heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs.

"Kurt." his father's voice sounded a few seconds later and Kurt turned from the stove to greet his father.

"Hello, dad!" he said cheerfully turning back to the stove; flipping the pancakes before speaking to his father again.

"The coffee is brewing at the moment, but sit down—breakfast will be done in a few minutes." his father nodded taking a seat at their kitchen table.

"What is with all of this Kurt?" he questioned and Kurt rolled his eyes putting the finished pancakes on to a plate and set them onto the table.

He then went back into the cupboards to grab more plates for the table.

Burt took them from his sons hands; giving him a pointed look.

"I'll do that, now you sit and tell me what's going on with you. The last few days you have been miserable—you even left school early, and now you are up at the crack of dawn; making everybody breakfast like nothing happened what's going on?"

Kurt sighed plopping onto his fathers seat at the table.

"I really need to make the egg omelets." but Burt just shook his head.

"They can wait." he said firmly.

"I don't understand." Kurt complained throwing his hands in the air.

"Can't I just wake up in a good mood and make breakfast for my friends and family?"

Burt grunted. His kid has always been stubborn.

"I'm not saying that Kurt. I'm glad you're in a good mood. I like seeing you happy."

"Then why are we having this discussion?" he shot back and Burt sat down beside him.

"I'm worried about you Kurt. You are always fine on the weekends, but during the week it's like you're a different person." he began explaining.

"Is it the bullies?" Kurt looked down for a moment but shook his head not meeting his father's eyes.

"Then come on kid, tell me."

Kurt sighed looking back up and meeting his father's gaze.

"It's not only them." Kurt began; twitching his finger.

"I was just getting so fed up with everything."

Kurt paused and Burt raised an eyebrow.

"Like?"

Closing his eyes Kurt let out a deep breath of air.

"Like seeing my friends so content and so happy with who they belong with while I was all alone." he explained; opening his eyes.

"It was hard dealing with it, but it doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

"OH?" Burt questioned.

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled despite himself.

"You found him, uh, Blaine?" Burt questioned.

"Yeah, I did," Kurt nodded.

"and we are meeting up today."

"That's good Kurt, real good. Can't wait to meet him." he said gruffly.

"Me either dad. Can I finish making breakfast now?"

Burt laughed.

"Yeah sure, get going kid."

A little after Burt and Kurt's father son talk. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel all wandered into the kitchen.

"Wow, Kurt!" Tina exclaimed.

"Everything smells great, Boo." Mercedes added and from behind her he could hear Rachel squeal.

"Awww!" Rachel threw her arms around her best friend; throwing him off guard.

"You made me my own salad! You usually make me do it myself." the girls all chatted aimlessly to no avail around the stove and Kurt raised his spatula at them..

"Will you both all sit down already?" he laughed getting ready to throw the spatula at them.

"You girls are so fucking loud." Puck complained; scratching himself through his boxers as him and Finn both made their way into the kitchen tiredly.

"Real attractive, Noah." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You know you want it, Hummel." he winked and Finn stared at him blankly.

"That's not even cool, bro."

"Chill Finn, Hummel's my boy! Right Hummel?"

"Mmmmhm." Kurt hummed dismissively.

"See told ya." Puck grinned planting a kiss on Finn's cheek making him gag in response—before finding himself a spot at the table.

Finn found himself looking over his brothers shoulder and his mouth nearly watered at the sight.

"God this looks like such a beautiful breakfast. What a beautiful day, thank you Kurt."

Shaking his head Kurt once again directed his spatula at the table and Finn obliged to his demand.

Once breakfast was all done Kurt finally took a seat at the crowded kitchen table, between Tina and Mercedes. Puck was beside Finn, who was beside Rachel, and Rachel was beside Burt. There was only one person missing and she is usually up by now.

"Dad?" Kurt questioned after taking a bit of his omelet.

"Where's Carole."

"Oh, she had to go into work early. I'll wrap her up some breakfast when we are all done here."

"Puck, Finn." Burt directed his gaze to the two other boys; pointing his fork in their direction.

They swallowed their mouthful of food then look up at Burt.

"You two are responsible for cleaning this all up when we are done."

Both Puck and Finn exchanged glances at each other.

"But that's not—f"

"Don't want to hear it Finn."

"But Kurt's the one that made this mess."

"Your brother made sure everyone had a nice meal, and he has important plans later." Burt finalized and Puck and Finn knew they had no other choice.

"Okay." they both nodded then Burt looked towards the girls.

"Now since Kurt has plans you all will have to go home soon."

"Oh. My. God.!" Rachel squeaked covering her mouth with her hands.

"Do you have plans with Blaine today?"

Kurt blushed and nodded.

"Dude you found him? Good for you." Puck whistled his approval.

"Yes," Burt agreed

"Now why don't we all finish up so Kurt can get ready."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Dad, it's only like nine."

"And did you ever realize how long it takes for you to get ready?" Burt added, humor in his voice.

"Point taken." Kurt agreed dropping his fork.

"Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina can stay while I'm getting ready, right?"

"I don't even know what to wear."

"Yes the girls can stay here while you get ready."

So that is how Kurt, Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes all ended up in Kurt's room again, digging through his closet.

"This outfit has to be perfect guys."

"But why?" Rachel questioned.

"Last night he seen you pajama clad and your hair a mess, no offense."

"That is true Boo." Mercedes agreed.

"I still want to look nice though." Kurt nearly whined.

"Where are you two even going?" Tina asked and Kurt dropped the shirt that he was holding.

"I forgot to check my messages, so I don't know. I got caught up in making breakfast."

"Well text him!"

Just then Burt walked into Kurt's room; handing him his phone.

Kurt looked at his dad and Burt rolled his eyes and gestured to the phone.

Kurt raised it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"W-was that your dad?"

"Yes it was." he could here Blaine's groan from the other end.

"My god, I probably sounded like such a fool to him."

Kurt laughed.

"I highly doubt that." Kurt looked back at his father who was chuckling quietly.

Kurt frowned pointing to his door; raising his hands Burt turned and made his way out of the room.

"I'm sorry I never texted you back. I was in the middle of breakfast."

"Oh, Kurt...that's fine. I just wanted to know where you wanted to go?"

"There's this great place called The Lima Bean, do you like coffee?"

Blaine chuckled.

"Do I like coffee, you ask. Where do I work Kurt?"

"Oh, right." Kurt blushed.

"I love coffee. That's perfect."

"Alright, it's a date." Kurt rushed without even thinking. His blush grew and the girls were fighting squeals beside him.

"Imeanifyouwantittobe."

"I'd really like that." he replied and Kurt bit his lip.

"Would you like me to pick you up or do you want to meet out there?"

"Well that depends would you like another awkward encounter with my father so soon?"

"GOD, NO!"

Kurt chuckled.

"Alright so I'll meet you out there at uhm, is twelve or one good?"

"One would be great actually."

"Good." Kurt paced around the room with a big smile on his face.

"Do you know where it is at?"

"That I do."

"See you then."

"I'll see you then, Kurt."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Blaine said back and you could here the smile that was in his voice and when Kurt hung up the phone all four of them squealed in unison.

* * *

_A/N: Our baby boys are going on a date! More Burt and Kurt interaction, and Puck too! I just love my little bros. Haha. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter..there is plenty more to come! _


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_So I'm spoiling you guys again. I've been itching to post this chapter, it's actually one of my favorites and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

PS:

It's a long one!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When Kurt pulled into a parking spot in front of The Lima Bean he kept on checking his appearance in his mirrors. If he wasn't messing with his hair he was pulling on the sleeves of he sweater. Just as he closed the mirror his phone started ringing, when he looked Blaine's name was flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Kurt answered; looking outside of his car seeing if he could spot Blaine anywhere.

"Hey Kurt, listen." Blaine replied into the receiver nervously.

"My parents sort of wont let me drive so Cooper is dropping me off."

"Okay?"

"I was just wondering If you could possibly give me a ride back home then?"

"Yes. Oh my god, of course. Why would you even be worried about that?"

"I-I just don't want to be a bother."

"You are not a bother. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright." Blaine agreed.

"Why don't you go ahead inside and order your coffee if you haven't already."

"I'll go ahead and do that."

"See you soon Kurt."

* * *

When Blaine entered the coffee shop he looked as nervous as Kurt felt. Their eyes met from across the room and they both smiled shyly. Blaine was just about to make his way towards Kurt just as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Order your drink first.—K _the text said and Blaine shook his head smiling before looking back up to Kurt who was pointing at the line.

_So pushy. _Blaine texted back as he made his way in the line.

_You know it. _Kurt sent back. A blush grew on Blaine's cheeks as he read the message.

"Hello? Can I help you?" a voice sounded and Blaine jumped pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"May I help you?" the girl asked more softly, now that she had his attention.

"Uh, yes. I would like a medium Drip please?"

"Alright, coming right up." she gave a genuine smile.

"My name is Allison and if you need anything else, just let me know."

"There is something else actually. Can I have a slice of Strawberry Cheesecake for that boy by the window please."

A bigger smile grew on Allison's face and she disappeared into the kitchen for a moment then coming back out. But instead of handing off the cheesecake to Blaine, she came out from behind the counter and crossed the room towards Kurt.

Kurt was lazily drinking his coffee and checking his facebook as he waited for Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey Ally, what's that?" he gestured towards the plate that is in her hands and zoning in on it.

"Oh, you know exactly what it is. It's your favorite, on the house, thanks to that cute guy over there." she nodded her head towards the counter and beamed as she set the plate in front of him.

A warm smile spread onto Kurt's lips.

"So!?" Allison rocked on her feet.

"Is that him?"

"Yes Allison, so if you do not mind serving him his order so we can start our date?"

"Alright, alright, alright!"

"It's just that you've been so sad lately whenever you come in here with your friends. Happy is a good look for you."

"That's very sweet."

"Alright, coffee. I need to get his coffee, so I'll go back and do that." she could feel Kurt's eyes trained on her.

"Yes, go." he flicked his hand towards the counter.

"Alright, sheesh." she stated walking back towards the counter with a spring in her step.

"You may have possibly made that boys day with that one!" she said cheerfully when she was back behind the counter and face to face with Blaine as she prepared his order.

"Do you know Kurt?"

"You kidding me? Him and his friends come in here everyday of the week piratically. He's a sweet kid." she said handing Blaine his cup and just as Blaine was about to pull out his wallet she waved her hand.

"No, I don't think so. This one is on the house."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Allison crossed her arms across her chest and stared at him pointedly.

"I refuse to take your money, you're lucky my co-worker isn't here. She is much worst, just seeing the sight of you two would make her want to give you the whole coffee shop free."

Blaine quirked his eyebrow.

"Just don't ask." she shook her head.

"Go." she pushed.

"Even Kurt's friends are so pushy." he stated under his breath. Allison was still pointing towards Kurt and Blaine sighed grabbing his coffee and making his way towards Kurt.

When Blaine sat down at the table Kurt quickly pocketed his phone.

"So.." they both said at the same exact time and Blaine hung his head looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes—something that Kurt finds very endearing. A soft blush appeared on Kurt's already rosy cheeks.

"Thanks for the cheesecake by the way."

"I know that you like it." he gave his shoulder a shrug, a soft smile still on his lips. Blaine knew from the moment he was Kurt's face light up the way it did in that moment that he really likes making Kurt happy and he wants to do that a lot more.

"Well," Kurt began.

"The thought was sweet nonetheless." he shifted in his seat fighting off the first date jitters. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Blaine also moving around in his seat uncomfortable.

"You know, this is weird, this shouldn't be weird." he explained, looking at Blaine in the eyes.

"Come on," Kurt ordered picking up his coffee as Blaine just looked up at him with a confused but amused look on his face.

"Will you just come on." he snickered already heading towards the door.

"How do I know you aren't going to take me to some secluded area and do away with me. I know you seen Cooper. I know what you are thinking Hummel." Blaine stood up from the table; joking.

"Oh, don't be silly." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I thought we could just go for a nice walk and talk." the smile that Kurt sent over his shoulder before he walked out the door had Blaine frozen where he was standing.

He only knew Kurt for a short amount of time and he can already see how funny, charismatic, perceptive, persuasive, and perfect he truly is. Not only did Blaine find Kurt beautiful in every way. He loves how boisterous and confident he is. Kurt, he is something every special, and Blaine is learning that very quickly.

* * *

Blaine finally made his way outside of The Lima Bean, after saying goodbye to Allison. Kurt was leaning against the wall—he hadn't heard Blaine come out. He was singing something softly under his breath;looking out into the distance, his cheeks bright red from the cold. The flush traveled up to his ears which are now almost covered in an expensive looking winter hat. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and he started singing a little bit louder and Blaine couldn't help but to mutter

"Adorable."

Kurt's singing stopped and he jumped; looking off to his side, only to see Blaine.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, you're just adorable." Blaine offered him his hand.

"Shall we?" he questioned to Kurt and Kurt's lip quivered trying to hold back his smile.

"You're a dork, oh my god." he laughed and Blaine did nothing but wiggle his hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Fine." he gave in; grabbing Blaine's hand, his own hand warming up instantly.

They both looked down at their joined hands then back at each other.

"Shell we?" Kurt repeated Blaine's words.

"We shall." Blaine supplied with a chuckle as thy both began to walk towards the park, hand in hand—both content with just being together. Neither of them really said anything for a few moments, they just sipped quietly on their coffees and took in the surroundings around them. Snow was still lover over on the ground from the day before, there were a few children playing in it, and a few parents buffing it out in the cold so their kids could play around. Mostly they were alone, which is something that Kurt is grateful for. He really didn't want one of the neanderthals from his school to spot them and ruin everything.

Blaine decided to break the silence after a little bit.

"I actually wanted to make everything about today very special for you." he said suddenly.

"I had it all planned out too. It was going to be like one of those cheesy 80's movies type of moments...but my parents sort of ruined it by making my brother drop me off, late even." he rambled and Kurt gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"I think today is perfect." He assured Blaine.

"Some of the greatest things that happen don't always go according to plan."

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. He agreed. He was having a very good time, but he couldn't help but to get a little upset, the hopeless romantic in him visioned today in a very different way—but really looking at it, this couldn't be more perfect.

"I guess you are right."

"I am always right." it was simply said and they both laughed.

"So where do you go to school?" Kurt questioned.

"I haven't seen you around Lima before."

"You're going to laugh."

"Oh, no I wont." he dismissed.

"Dalton Academy School For Boys."

"A prep school boy, nice!" Kurt winked making Blaine blush.

"Oh, shut up." he mumbled.

"Be nice." Kurt demanded in a joking tone, and Kurt had trouble believing it all. That he was here, in the park, hand in hand with a boy...the boy that he was destined to be with, having a good time. They were so comfortable around each other already, it's something that Kurt just doesn't understand..that someone he only knew for a few days could make him feel like this.

"Okay, fine." Blaine grinned; pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.  
"Where do you go to school Kurt?"

"I go to William McKinley High School, also known as Lima, Ohio's living hell on earth."

"Why's that?"

"I just get bullied a lot." Kurt shrugged his shoulder taking another sip of his coffee.

"The glee kids get it too, but I get it much worst because I'm different."

Blaine nodded his head in understanding. A frown made its way onto Kurt's face and Blaine doesn't like it there so he quickly changed the subject.

"You're in your schools glee club?" the smallest of smiles appeared on Kurt's face, washing away the frown that was just there a few moments prior.

"Yeah, the biggest bunch of misfits you will probably ever meet..but I love them to death."

"Were those girls that were with you at the mall some of your friends from Glee?"

"Yes, those are my girls."

"Tell me about them." Blaine suggested him and Kurt huffed in amusement.

"Why am I the only one answering all of these questions?"

"I want to know more about you." Blaine pouted adorably; looking up at Kurt with those big brown eyes. His bottom lip jutted out perfectly—just making Kurt want to kiss it and goddammit if that wasn't the cutest thing he has ever seen.

"There will be plenty of time to learn about me, eternity. Today I want to learn about you, now answer my question."

Something about that made butterflies flutter in Kurt's stomach.

_Eternity _

This man holding his hands was going to be his forever.

This is something that Kurt knew for ages, that the person who's name was marked onto his wrist will be forever his.

But to be with Blaine right now, right in this moment, seeing a glimpse of the man he is, seeing a glimpse of the man he has a lifetime to know—it was hitting him hard.

"Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Blaine called out again and Kurt jumped.

"Right, uhm. Where do you even want me to start, you only seem some of them like twice. I bet you don't know what they even look like."

"They make you happy, so I want to know more about them." Blaine shrugged.

"Start with your best friend first."

"Okay." Kurt nodded. Screaming internally.

"My best friend, her name is Rachel, and if you would have told me four years ago that she was going to be my best friend—I would have thought you were on something. She's my stepbrother Finn's soulmate, and she is irritatingly annoying, but you really grow to love her." he started.

"The other girls, Tina and Mercedes. They are both really nice friends. They both helped me out a lot. Tina she is quiet and reserved, but once you really get to know her, she can be a handful..and Mercedes she's my sugar mama." he laughed and Blaine was just looking at him warmly; smiling.

"They sound like really great people."

"They really are, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who are your closest friends?"

"My two best friends are Wes and David. The are soulmates and they are constantly under my skin. He and David are both council members for our schools acapella show choir.

"You're in the Glee Club too?"

"Oh—no. No." Blaine stated.

"Why not?"

Hanging his head Blaine frowned.

"I'm really not that great—and I'll get nervous—and it just wont end good."

"I'm sure you will do great, Blaine. If members of the council for your Glee Club are trying to get you to join you should really join!"

"I-I don't know." Blaine stated unsure.

"Just think about it, kay." walking with Blaine to the trash cans they both threw away their coffee cups.

* * *

After they threw away their coffee cups Kurt and Blaine decided to start heading home. So they made their way towards Kurt's navigator, which is parked in front of The Lima Bean. Just as they approached the car a girl walking by caught a glimpse of them and a smile appeared on her face right before she walked straight into a pole.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped running over.

"Lauren, are you okay?" he asked the redhead girl who was now clutching her head.

The door to The Lima Bean opened with a ring and Allison stepped out; rolling her eyes at the scene before her eyes stopped on Blaine.

"She's the one that I warned you about."

"Lauren?" Kurt called her name again and Allison just shook her head.

"I'll take care of it." she pushed Kurt aside and stepped in front of her best friend.

"Hey bitch!" she yelled raising her hand and smacking her in the face.

Lauren shook her head and glared at Allison.

"Jerk." she muttered slapping Allison back.

Blaine looked over at Kurt in concern and Kurt just shook his head.

"This is normal." he explained and Lauren turned back towards Kurt; a knowing smile on her face.

"Lauren, no." Allison ordered grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to the entrance.

"But Kurt found him and they look so cute, and I want them to be together forever, and have beautiful babies, I just want them to know that!" she pouted and Allison shook her head.

"Can I at least give them coffee. No my house! I'll throw my dad out and they can have my house."

"Lauren, where would you live, and don't think for a second that I'll let you live with me." she pinched the bridge of her nose before turning back towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Please just go and do what yous were originally going to do, while I try to get this one inside." she mumbled her grasp still firm on Lauren's wrist as she opened the door and pulled Lauren inside with her.

"What. Was. That." Blaine questioned under his breath walking to Kurt's side of the car and opening his door for him.

Kurt smiled hopping in and turning towards Blaine.

"That was Lauren, she is my friend Brittany's cousin. If you met her you'd understand. She really isn't that bad though." he shrugged already used to Lauren's antics and Blaine merely nodded before looking back at Kurt who was looking back at him.

Kurt cleared his throat and settled into his seat the right way.

"We should really, um, get going." Kurt stated pushing the key into the ignition while Blaine closed Kurt's driver's side door and made his way into the passenger's side seat.

The ride was mostly quiet, except for the sound of Kurt's i-pod which is in Blaine's hand. They didn't feel the need to talk, they felt comfortable with each other already. Everything in that moment felt right. Blaine would also talk every few moments to tell Kurt to turn here, or stay straight. The neighborhood that they were approaching in Westerville is a very nice neighborhood. They were the type of houses you would think a doctor or lawyer would live in. Kurt wondered for a moment if Blaine's parents happened to be either of those.

"Third driveway on the left." Blaine said looking uncomfortable.

When Kurt turned into the driveway Blaine sank into his seat and Kurt's mouth dropped in complete shock.

What he had pulled into looked like a picture from in a magazine.

"Your home is beau—"

"It's just a house, Kurt." he said a little to harshly.

Flinching at his own words Blaine turned towards Kurt to apologize.

He cupped Kurt's hand in his own.

"Thank you. But it's just a house. I mean I'm not even there half of the time. I'm always at Dalton, besides during the weekends and holidays. So it is pretty hard to call this my home."

Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to stay in a place that doesn't feel like a home to you."

"Enough of all of this." Blaine smiled.

"I had a wonderful time." he said his voice soft and happy.

"I did too."

Neither of them wanted to go.

Their tethers were just pulling them closer.

"I'll see you later Kurt." he kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

Kurt's heart was flying.

"Huh?" Kurt asked against Blaine's lips and Blaine just chuckled—warm puffs of air hitting against Kurt's cheek, and Blaine's eyelashes tickling his skin.

"I said I will see you later." he whispered back; pressing his lips _1...2...3...4... _more times before opening the door and giving Kurt a dazzling smile over his shoulder before he hopped out of Kurt's navigator and walked backwards towards his house.

Kurt waved at Blaine and Blaine waved dumbly back before disappearing into the house.

Kurt leaned against the house door that he had closed behind himself. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from squealing. When he finally gained control over himself; he pushed off of the door and made his way into the living room. Burt was sitting in his chair, beer in hand, and watching the football game with Puck, who was laying by the fire place.

"What are you doing here still Noah?" he questioned when he walked into the room and took a seat onto the couch; tucking his legs underneath him.

"Hummel!" he exclaimed; getting up from his spot and sitting next to Kurt on the couch.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How'd your date go man? Puck looked genuinely interested which really confused Kurt.

"Yeah, how did it go Kurt?" Burt joined in and one of he biggest smiles appeared on Kurt's face.

"Well, it all went like this."

* * *

_A/N:_

Can any of you guess why this is my favorite chapter? Well if you couldn't the answer is: Lauren and Allison of course. (: Lauren is my absolute favorite. I'm not really fond of putting myself into my stories, but it just really seemed to fit. Although I'm totally a mixture of Allison and Lauren! Not only is the friendship of Lauren and Allison incredible.. not to toot my own horn-but I just love them. But I'd like to think that Kurt and Blaine's relationship is also incredible. I really really really hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Lauren_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have an update for all of you again! I've been feeling down in the ruts lately and didn't feel much like posting let alone being on the computer at all and I apologize for that and I also apologize for the feels that you will probably encounter while reading this chapter._

You may be wondering what I am talking about, well why don't you just go ahead and read then? ;) 

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It was once again Monday—the beginning of the week. Everyone was back at school. Blaine was back at his dorm in Dalton; attending his usual classes and Kurt was back at McKinley High School with his friends just trying to make most of the horrible day that his Monday has already become.

Where Kurt was already in the woman's bathroom.

"Kurt, sweetie, it really doesn't look that bad." Rachel tried to soothe Kurt's unsettled nerves. Kurt's fingers where clutched tightly to the girls bathroom sink. He was looking over his appearance in the mirror. His eyes were irritated and red. The collar of his favorite Marc Jacobs sweater was damp and very, very, very...RED! His hair was sticky and stuck to his face in some places.

He didn't know if he wanted to possibly strangle someone, or cry.

He was so sick of all of this.

So sick of it all.

Kurt let out a very heavy sigh; thinking back to Blaine's text earlier that morning.

_Good morning Kurt (: I hope you have a really good day. _

When he had woken up that morning he had felt so hopeful—just wishing he could have just one good day at school, was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently so.

He isn't allowed to be happy.

He isn't allowed to have a good day in school, not if those assholes had anything to do with it.

"Whatever." he pushed off of the sink with a huff; picking up his satchel from where he threw it on the floor.

"I guess I should just be used to it, huh?" Kurt shrugged, his voice more bitter than sad he shoved open the bathroom door and disappeared into the hallway; leaving Rachel behind.

"Kurt..." Rachel whispered sadly as she watched the door slam behind her best friend; shutting her out, once again.

She was only trying to help.

That is all she ever tries to do and yet... sometimes it seems like Kurt doesn't care.

* * *

The day didn't get any better for Kurt. Blaine tried texting him and even that was starting to get under his skin. He isn't used to someone caring so much.

His phone buzzed again as he was making his way to his next class.

He was in the middle of checking another one of Blaine's messages when someone shoved him hard into a locker.

_Seriously? _was all that Kurt thought as his phone slipped out of his hand and crashed onto the floor. Kurt raised his hands above his face, almost by instinct. His phone long forgotten.

He could hear it however being picked up from the floor.

"Who are you texting? One of your butt buddies Hummel?" Karfosky barked out with a laugh; looking down at the messages.

"Blaine." he read the name aloud.

_Kurt, are you okay. Kurt?_

That was one message. Karfosky scrolled down.

_I'm sorry I keep texting you, but why wont you text me back?_

I'm just really worried.

He kept on reading the messages aloud with a sneer on his face—but Kurt didn't say a word.

"Did you just fuck him last night and you just stopped talking to him? He sounds pretty butthurt if you know what I am saying!" he laughed and Kurt still didn't answer. He was jut frozen with his hands drawn in front of his face, protectively just waiting for the punch that would never come.

"Why aren't you answering me Hummel?" for the first time that day Karfosky looked at Kurt and the name _**B.L.A.I.N.E **_was staring back at him.

Karofsky's mouth went dry and he took the phone and shoved it back into Kurt's chest. It clattered to the floor—but Karofsky was already gone. Kurt lowered his arms slowly and looked cautiously around the hall before picking up his phone. His heart was racing as he rushed into his next class.

* * *

Not one person said a word to him as the door slammed behind him. They didn't even look up. The teacher continued on with her lesson as he slipped into the back of the room and took his usual seat, away from everyone.

He sighed setting his satchel by his feet and sunk down in his seat.

His phone once again stared vibrating against his leg and Kurt pulled it out, without even reading the message he just told Blaine to leave him alone and shoved the cellphone back into his pocket with a huff of annoyance.

He felt a pang of guilt but at this point today he honestly didn't even care.

Kurt listened halfheartedly to the lesson going on and when the bell rang he picked up his satchel and rushed out of the room; making sure that no one would bother him on his way to the next class...but throughout the day things got a little bit better.

No one bothered him. His phone finally stopped vibrating and everything was starting to feel normal at least as normal as things possibly could be in Kurt's life.

* * *

Kurt was now at his usual lunch table sitting with the Glee kids—Rachel and Finn were sitting farther away from him than usual. Finn gave him a confused glance and Kurt just shrugged. He knew Rachel was mad at him, she had a reason to be. He knew he had to apologize, not only to her, but to Blaine as well. He still finds it very unusual that someone actually cared that much...and he just keeps pushing everyone away.

So Kurt found himself trying to converse with the other Glee kids. He could feel Rachel's glance fall on him every so often and he couldn't help but to think that it wasn't the same as his and Rachel's conversations, which are usually extraordinarily one sided...but Kurt wasn't ready to apologize just yet.

He just doesn't want to crawl back like a puppy with its tail between its hind legs.

Just at that moment everyone started getting up from their seats to go to throw away their lunches before the bell singled that it was time for their next class. Kurt sat there for a few moments; wanting to be alone, left to his thoughts.

When he had finally got up and was walking towards the trash can he couldn't help but to feel that someone...something, was watching him.

Kurt turned around and scanned the room after he threw his own trash away.

It was quiet.

The only thing that he could hear in the isolated cafeteria was the sound of the lunch ladies in the kitchen cleaning the mess from this afternoon.

It was just him.

No one else...but as he began to walk he felt like that he was being followed.

* * *

He was in the hallway now.  
Empty and cold.  
It has always felt so wintery out there when no one was in it.

The rows of red lockers were mostly all closed only a few were slightly opened as he had walked by. The sound of approaching footsteps quickly filled the eery silence of the empty hallway. Kurt turned around half thinking that it was an anxious teacher that is late to class...

But when he had turned around what he found was David Karofsky, following him. He paused mid step when Kurt's eyes had found his. Karofsky's face whitened at being caught, like a deer in headlights...but the look in his eyes before he turned off and briskly walked away in the other direction unsettled Kurt and it was going to bother him all day long.

* * *

Kurt was now sitting in his French class, and even in his five minute absence he was still ahead of everyone in the class.

Once again, he was paired with Azimo—another one of the football neanderthals that make it their life mission to make his life a living hell on earth, as if being in the same room as any of them wasn't enough to do so.

He just figures his teachers pairs Azimo with him, thinking..or hoping more like it that some of Kurt's pure genius will rub off on the football player, which really makes Kurt want to laugh out loud and spit insults at him in French because there is no way that the boy will ever understand him. Actually, that is what Kurt already does.

Kurt was already in the middle of his usual french insults directed at Azimo. There was a knock on the door a few moments later..but Kurt ignored it; continuing his one sided conversation, enjoying the blank look on Azimo's dull face and Kurt was beginning to crack a smile, but then the teacher called his name.

"Mr. Hummel." she said again and Kurt stopped talking; raising his eyes onto the teacher, she was a very pretty woman; petite, with long brown hair and a fiery personality that could possibly put Santana's to shame. But his teacher's face wasn't smiling back at him. Her face was drawn with concern. His eyes finally made his way towards the door and standing in the doorway were Mr. Shuester and Ms. Pillsberry; wearing similar expressions.

Kurt could almost think that he had heard his heart drop, and that is when he noticed that the room was dead silent.

"Kurt." Will said very very firmly and Kurt just shook his head; not wanting to hear it. If he heard it then that would make it true.

He had a moment exactly like this as a child. He knew what this had to mean. He remembered it all like it was yesterday.

* * *

"_Daddy?" Kurt asked very sweetly looking up at his father while they stood at the entrance of Kurt's elementary school. He looked up at him with those damn blue eyes. The eyes that reminded Burt of his Elizabeth. Their Elizabeth, Kurt's mother. _

_Kurt had grew accustomed to the fact that his mommy was very sick and that she had to stay in the hospital. It had taken Kurt quite awhile the learn that attempting to make his mother chicken noodle soup and singing to her every night before he went to sleep—something she would always do from him whenever he was sick or not. Soon all that Kurt did wasn't enough, his mother got worst, and she needed more help. Kurt understood that now, but it doesn't mean that he is happy about his mother always being in the hospital. _

"_What do you want kiddo?" Burt questioned knowing very well what Kurt wanted, he only asked every single day..and the answer was always the same, more now than ever._

_Kurt let go of his father's grip only to hold up both of his hands. _

_Burt getting the clue picked his son up and Kurt took that opportunity to lay his hands flat on his father's chest and look right into his eyes; his lips pouting slightly. Wet, from licking them a few moments ago. _

"_Daddy, do I really have to go to school?" he started his usual questioning._

"_Can't I just go with you to see mommy? So I can lay in bed with her all day and we can sing The Sound of Music together?" a few tears prickled at Kurt's eyes and Burt sighed drawing Kurt tighter to his chest._

"_Buddy, I'd really like to say yes." this time he was telling the truth. He knows how much Kurt misses his mother. Kurt still cries every night in his own bedroom until Burt carries him out and lets him sleep next to him, on his mothers pillow, which still smells so much like her. _

"_Your mommy has a very important test today. I promise that I will pick you up as always and we will go straight back to the hospital all right?"_

_Kurt nodded against his chest, his thumb in his mouth..something he only does when he is upset about something._

_"Do you want to walk? Or do you want me to carry you in?"_

_"Carry. I want to be close." he said around his thumb sadly, not wanting to let his dad go._

_Burt opened the door and made his way to Mrs. Cooper's first grade classroom. When Burt and Kurt entered, the room was empty. Mrs. Cooper shot him a sympathetic glance when she had seen Kurt._

_She was a short teacher, with long black hair, blue eyes, and a very pregnant belly. Mrs. Cooper, is a family friend of The Hummel's. She happened the be Elizabeth's best friends, so she knows about their situation and her heart breaks every single time she sees not only Burt, but Kurt._

_She made her way towards them and Kurt turned around rubbing his eyes. _

_"Hey, Kurt!" she said happily. _

"_We are going to do lots of fun things today. We are going to do those writing exercises that you like so much, and then later today we are going to be doing a project!"_

"An art project?" he asked softly from around his thumb. The sound of a project perking his interests.

"_MHMMM!" her smile grew when she seen Kurt's eyes light up._

_"Can I give it to my mommy when I am done?"_

_she faked an insulted glance and Kurt laughed._

"_Don't I always let you give your projects to your mom?"_

"Yeahhhh!" Kurt drew out, now smiling.

"_She lets me hang them around the room. She says it makes it brighter."_

_"I bet it does, little man. Now, how about you get down here and hang up your stuff. The sooner you do that the sooner we can get started, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Kurt nodded already kicking to get down. _

_Burt laughed setting his son on the ground and he ran straight to his cubby._

_"What, no hug?" he questioned._

"Just a second dad." Kurt rolled his eyes hanging up his stuff before running back into his dad's arms.

_"Bye kid, I love you so much." _

_"Bye daddy! I love you more!" he said into Burt's neck and just as they pulled away the other kids started making their way into the room._

_"I'll pick you up when school's over, okay?" Kurt nodded at his father and with that Burt turned round and left._

_Kurt went to his usual desk in front of the room and waited for his super fun day of school to begin._

_The entire day went well for Kurt. He did his alphabets, addition and subtraction. Then he at lunch with his friend Mercedes. When they were done eating, he went outside and played on the swing set. After they all walked back inside after recess—Kurt was back in his classroom where they all worked on their writing exercises. After their writing exercises it was what Kurt was waiting all day for, their art projects. _

_Mrs. Cooper had said that the art project could be based off of one of the animals they had been learning about in science. She set down a stack of papers for each animal on one desk and the art supplies for that day on the next._

_She called the children up by squad tables..which were a different color. The squad tables were only used for when they had projects and they all worked in the back of the room at three separate tables. The art tables._

_When Kurt's squad's table was called to come up and pick out their supplies Kurt rushed over for some glitter paint and a pack of crayons. He then looked at all of the animals but he ended up choosing a lady bug, because he and his mommy would always laugh at the lady bug in The Bugs Life that actually wasn't a lady at all, but a boy. Kurt's lady bug was going to be a boy too, Kurt had thought to himself as he sat back down at his group's art table and began to work._

_He was having fun making this for his mommy...so much fun that he didn't even hear the knocking at the door. Usually when there is knocking on the door all of the kids would glance up too see who it was, but not Kurt. He wanted to make this lady bug very special for his mommy, so her room could be so much brighter than before. _

_He was having so much fun that he didn't even notice Mrs. Cooper was behind him, calling his name._

"Kurt, sweetie?"

"Yes, Ms. Coop?" Kurt turned around in his little chair and seen that she looked very sad.

_"Why do you look sad?" he asked._

_"Kurt your daddy is coming to pick you up soon, alright?" she started.  
"What I need you to do is go and grab your stuff and go with Mrs. Felty alright?" _

Mrs. Brand was the school's guidance councilor and she wanted to speak with Kurt.

_Mrs. Cooper held a hand out for Kurt and Kurt took it. _

_They walked towards the cubby's and Mrs. Cooper helped Kurt put on his jacket and handing him his bag. _

_She went to lead Kurt towards Mrs. Brand, but Kurt pulled out of her grasp._

"Wait!" he shouted running towards his art table; grabbing his project and holding it up triumphantly.  
"I can't forget this." he smiled cheekily and Mrs. Cooper smiled sadly.

_"No you can't now, can you? Now come on sweet heart, Mrs. Brand is waiting for you."_

_Kurt walked towards the older looking woman, with thinning grey hair, and sparkling green eyes that were behind a pair of silver glasses._

_"Hiya, Mrs. Brand! Look at my lady bug, I made it for my mommy."_

_"That's really great Kurt, why don't you come with me and we can talk for a little while until your dad comes, huh?"_

_"Okay!" he said cheerfully following behind her, down the hall, and into the main office. She then led him down the back of that hall and into her office. _

_"Take a seat Kurt."_

_"They look really comfy." he plopped down into one of the oversized red chairs and squealed._  
_"They are!"_

"_Yes, they are." and now she was looking sad._

_"Why is everyone looking so sad today?" he questioned. _

_Mrs. Brand took the seat next to Kurt and placed her hand on his knee._

_He looked down at it and back up, and if it was possible she looked even sadder than before._

_"Kurt, honey. I really don't know how to tell you this...but your mother."_

"_What about my mommy?"_

_"Your mother, as you know, she has been very sick."_

"_Yeah." Kurt mumbled, kicking his feet.  
"She has to stay in the hospital until she gets better. I miss her."_

_"I know you do. But, you know that test your daddy was telling you about?_"

_"Yeah!" he smiled._  
_"Did my daddy tell you if she passed or not. Did she get one of those smelly smiley face stickers?"_

_Mrs. Brand shook her head._

"_No sweetie, it's not that kind of test. What your mother went through was a very tricky surgery.. and,"_

_she paused, not knowing how to word it._

"Her body, it didn't react to it very well."

_Kurt looked at her with a confused expression on his face._

"_Your mommy, she.. her body, it shut down."_

"_What are you saying? What's wrong with my mommy?" _

_"She's gone Kurt." another voice said sadly. A gruff one.  
_

_When Kurt looked up he seen his father. His hat was off and he was fiddling with it in his hands.  
His eyes were down cast, not being able to look at Kurt. He had to be strong for Kurt. _

"_No." Kurt began to cry and for the first time ever Kurt felt what it was like for your heart to break. Tears ran down his face and they just couldn't stop._

* * *

"Kurt." Mr. Schuester tried to get Kurt's attention again, only this time Kurt's vision was blurry with tears.  
"Can you just please come out in the hall with us. We need to talk to you."

The sound of his seat screeching loudly against the floor filled the silent room.

He then followed both Emma and Will out into the hallway and Kurt slid against the lockers; sitting on the floor and looking up at them.

"Just let me hear it. Tell me so we can get over it. My dad's dead." he said miserably.  
"My mom's already dead, why not just add to it."

Emma walked towards him, crouching on the floor. Her face was uncomfortable from being so close to the dirty floor but she pulled Kurt's chin up to look at her.

"Your father isn't dead Kurt." she said softly.

"He isn't? " he asked hopefully.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that the news is good."

"Oh?" his face fell and soon Will was crouching down too.

"Your dad had a heart attack. He is in the hospital."

"Like that is any better." he said bitterly dropped his head into his knees and fighting the tears.

"We've also contacted Finn, you both have permission to leave and go to the hospital. Why don't you go out into your car and wait. Emma and I already signed out for you both."

Kurt looked around for a moment. His vision already getting blurry.

"What about my stuff."

"Finn's going to fetch it for you." Mr. Schuester explained; helping Kurt off of the floor.

"Now get going." he pat Kurt on his shoulder and Kurt nodded, heading towards the East Exit.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, the angst. This time instead of Blangst it is Kurt angst..it was even to much for me and I was the one who was writing it. This however, by any means, does not follow the season 2 plot-this is still solely AU. However, despite everything I really hope you enjoyed it and I will update very soon! _

_Lauren_


End file.
